


A Slight Miscalculation

by TiniestFrog



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Fallout 4
Genre: Arson, Blood Drinking, F/F, Fire, He Loves It, I'll fix it later, Immortality, Keeping the Peace, Magic Surgery, Nuka World, Raiders, Slaves, Trans Male Character, Transformation, Two Dragonborns, Vampires, but shit happens, dimention hopping, fuck the minutemen, gage is a grown ass man being adopted by immortal lesbians, i guess, idk what else, immoral wives, magic where it doesn't belong, op characters, rult tries her best, they may be immortal but it still fucking hurts, trans author, trans porter gage, transphobes die mad, two overbosses, uhhh, unsafe binding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestFrog/pseuds/TiniestFrog
Summary: Rult didn't mean for this to happen, but experimental magic can be rather unpredictable. Kjell tried to warn her of the danger, but Rult didn't listen. Now the two immortals are in a whole new land, deserted and in ruins. They venture forth, hoping to find a way home. They arrive in a place called Nuka World, and somehow end up in charge. Now they have to figure out what to do.





	1. About the characters

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted online, and the first I've written in either of these fandoms. Constructive criticism welcome.

Kjell the Arsonist:  
Ancient atmoran cursed with immortality  
Married to Rult  
Dragonborn  
Former vampire hunter  
Married rult 3 years later  
Took things slow  
Long blonde hair, slightly wavy, kept in braided bun  
Bright green eyes  
Pale, even for a nord/atmoran  
Hates stormcloaks  
Lesbian  
Thief  
Technically not part of the guild, but has personal and professional ties to Delvin Mallory  
Old gods  
Some daedra  
Loves fire (duh)  
Really loves her wife  
Lean yet strong build  
Extremely skilled in destruction magic  
Willing to share blood with her wife  
Loves flying  
6’ tall  
Married to Rult for 347 years  
Angry  
Doesn’t really get along with most people  
Usually dual wields fire magic  
Sometimes uses a sword or crossbow  
Avoids her destiny like the plague  
Sad when Rult is away for too long  
Loves domestic stuff, will never admit it  
Dislikes the Companions

Rult:  
orc  
vampire lord  
married to Kjell  
lesbian also  
palish green skin, burns in sunlight  
light pink hair, short, shaved on right side  
covers nearly her entire face in the fallout world  
Dragonborn  
5'6"  
calm and collected  
feral scientist/mage  
assassin  
uses either vampire powers or twin daggers  
small frame for an orc  
slightly chubby  
avoids her destiny too


	2. Mistakes Were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rult fucked up. She should have listened to her wife. Kjell warned her. Now they're stuck in an unknown world, and desperately trying to find a way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now the story really begins

"You know this is a bad idea, right?"  
"What do you mean, dear?"  
"This new spell seems very dangerous, and not even in a fun way. What if it backfires?"  
"It won't. I'm sure I did the calculations right, so it has to work."

Kjell sighed. She loved her wife to death, but sometimes Rult could be so damn stubborn. "Fine, do whatever you want," she mumbled. Rult smiled brightly, her fangs clearly on display. She gave Kjell a quick kiss, and began her work. The spell is supposed to summon incredibly powerful daedra, and make them fully subservient. As she cast the spell, the entire Ratway began to shake as it was filled with a blinding light. 

"What the fuck is that?," yelled Delvin, while Brynjolf tried to get the two women away from there. He was too late though, and in an instant, Kjell and Rult were gone.

Delvin sighed, saying "I need a drink."

When Rult woke up, the first thing she noticed was the searing pain of sunlight. She quickly pulled up her hood and fastened the cover over her lower face. The second thing she noticed is the strange new world she was in. "I told you so, oh high and mighty vampire." Rult fucked up, and she knew it. Kjell was definitely going to hold this over her head for a long time.

"Are you alright?," coming from a tall, handsome man with dark skin and kind eyes. "You just came out of nowhere," another new voice said. A smaller, rough man with a hardy tan and a scar across his left cheek. Kjell stared at them, before asking "Where are we?" "Sanctuary. It's safe here, so feel free to stay. But first, who are you and how did you get here?," asked the taller man. Rult took a deep breath and said, "My name is Rult, and this is my wife, Kjell. We came by a miscast spell. I guess the calculations were off." Kjell glared at her and asked, "Might we know your names?" The one of them responded' "I'm Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen. And this is the General."

"Commonwealth? Minutemen? And what's wrong with the land?" Kjell inquired. The General spoke up. "It was hard for me to adjust too when I woke up. Commonwealth of Massachusetts, or at least it was before the war."

The General was kind enough to give the two women some food, water, shelter, and even work. But Rult wasn't getting any closer to finding a way back to Riften, and her and her wife grew tired of this routine. So, with food, water, and sheer willpower, they set off into the outside world.


	3. Journey Forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kjell and Rult begin their journey southwest of Sanctuary, and they find something interesting.

The two immortals venture forth, heading southwest. Eventually they found themselves at the Nuka-World transport center, although they didn't know that at the time. As soon as they arrived, people started attacking them, using strange and loud weapons. Kjell took delight in this opportunity to wreak havoc, while Rult used her large fangs to rip throats out. When the fight was over, they began to take what they could.

"What was that about?", muttered Rult. Kjell simply shrugged, and finished looting the bodies, as well as the strange metal fighter. The two headed inside with their new treasures. Inside they found a man pretending to be injured. Rult saw through his lies immediately, for she couldn't smell any blood on him. Kjell quickly incinerated him, and suddenly a voice came from nowhere.

They couldn't understand everything the man's voice was saying, but they managed to figure out how to start up the "tram" he mentioned. And off to Nuka-World they went.

(I'm skipping the fuckin gauntlet because I don't have the time or energy for that shit.)

They arrived in a room, and soon after, the voice from earlier appeared again. Porter Gage, as he called himself, made his offer, and off to fight Colter they went. The crowd cheered, eager for blood. Kjell began to summon her fire as Rult changed to her vampire lord form. The crowd fell silent, unable to process what they were seeing. Redeye screamed, "what the actual fuck is that?" Rult, in her new form, used her claws to tear the man's armor apart as the Overboss fired shot after shot into Rult's chest. The lightning surrounding the strange armor was excruciatingly painful, but Rult powered through it and finally broke the armor apart, forcing Colter out of his safety. Rult lept back, and Kjell immediately began her attack. "YOL TOR SHUL", she yelled, causing great flames to erupt from her mouth, severely burning her opponent. She gleefully launched fireballs at him, relishing in his screams. He was soon burnt to a crisp, nothing left but an unrecognizable corpse.

"Gage, what the hell just happened?!" came Redeye.

"I have no idea. What I do know is Colter is dead, so we have a new Overboss. Or two, I guess." Porter Gage replied. "Any objections?" Nobody was willing to challenge these women, and they soon left the arena. Gage opened the door and greeted them, albeit apprehensively. Gage shows them to their new quarters, and they get some rest for the first time since they left Skyrim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's shit. oh well


	4. (Life Update)

I'm just starting college, so I don't know when I'll be able to work on the story. I'll try to write whenever I can, but I can't promise consistancy.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know my ocs are op. i don't care and just wanna have fun.


End file.
